Dark Origins Part II
by BrokenHeartStrings
Summary: Second introduction


"They say the soul bends and twist to cope with the horrors of reality...., sometimes the soul snaps in two" -Twisted Metal Black

It had been a year since the resurrection and destruction of the Lorelei, A horrible creature who's goal was to destroy all life within the world and reshape the remains into her own personal servants, The return of this horrid demon's return brought about the rumors of the return of the Darkblade clan. Supposedly the Lorelei had served this once great bloodline, before King Seraphina eliminated them; however rumors flew about that the now deceased King's adopted son, Ferver, was a lone survivor. Ferver had fled the state upon his guardian's death, thus leading the entire continent to believe he was the murderer. The near destruction of the great Seraphenian kingdom was averted by this young man however, the Lorelei had killed all but the two children of King Seraphina, and his maid. Ash, Ari, and Kiara attempted to flee, but were cornered. At that moment, a youth draped in black rescued the trio. The gloating lasted seconds before the trio was captured and the youth, now revealed to be Ferver, left to die in a smoking heap. The young warrior recovered and rescued the trio, and retrieved the denizens of the kingdom from their death. The only ones bearing a memory being the trio that were saved and the young man in black himself. Ferver left the kingdom now trying to master his own inner demons in the uncharted areas of the kingdom.

Ari had set out to find the man that had given everything to the home that he was rejected from. Ash and Kiara were to stay behind and rule, Ash was now king due to the fact he was the only male biologically in the king's bloodline. Ari was loaned a rather quiet woman, from overseas by the kingdom of Herlon, The woman's name was Draziel, and her ears were almost as pointy as a goblin's. She bore a deep tan however as opposed to the pale green skin of that race, and also was the height of an average human. Kiara was prepared for the trip already, she had training in the art of white magic and was a decent fighter herself. The duo had been out for about a week searching for Ferver. Their only clues left behind were the mangled forms of beasts and orc's. He had apparently be fairing rather well in this environment. Ari would sigh loudly now as she talked to herself. "Why did he have to go and try to be a hero...., I'm never going to find him in these wastelands" Draziel would simply sigh to herself, trying to ignore the whining. It was then the duo would come across a dying man. His lanky form staggering towards them as blood dripped from a gash in his torso. His form falling just short of the two, his breathing stopping almost instantly.

The duo soon discovered what had done the deed to the strange man. A crimson scaled dragon would come stomping through the woods. Each step it took sending the earth into a tremble. It's form towering over the trees around it as it let loose a soul shattering roar that echoed into eternity. It's deep hazel eyes glaring at the two in a moment of pure hunger. This dragon had tasted flesh and wanted more of it. Those twelve inch fangs still dripping with blood from the dead man. It's tail moving sideways as if in thought. Downing a row of pine trees in it's wake.

"Grrr!" would growl an all too familiar gruff voice from beneath the pines. The pile of trees would go sailing as the dragon now turned around to see another morsel. A tiny man spanning a 5'7 , his deep red eyes glaring with annoyance at the dragon. He wore a black leather jacket having the sleeves torn off at the shoulders. A pair of black cloth pants at his legs and a pair of black size 11 harness boots. Those hands would be brought together in a popping of knuckles, despite half fingered leather gloves. A crimson bandanna swaying in the breeze as he now spoke. ".... your going down"

The dragon would almost seem to laugh at his threats. It's response being a mere snorting of air at his form. That three foot thick tail sent soaring towards his body. The massive tail would be difficult to evade obviously, but the dragon didn't realize who this 'morsel' was.

His form would vanish in a blur of black motion. Blood suddenly spurting from the tail of the dragon as it was severed from it's form. This would be followed by blood flowing from the back of it's knees and arms. It was then that the figure of the man reappeared standing in front of the beast. A cocky sneer made at the now doomed creature as one hand produced a black aura around it. The blast produced would be tremendous, the trees would bend in the opposing direction of it's force and even the clouds seemed to budge. The form of the dragon would dissipate within the darkness, it's ashes sent away in the wind. After this overkill the trees would remain bent.

The duo now stared at this strange warrior, was this Ferver? "Well according to rumors he looks like that," Draziel thought to herself. "But Ferver would never kill something without a good reason...... would he?" She seemed confused now. This has to be him, but what's happened.

The dark form of the man now turned to the two. Blue eyes narrowing at them both as he gruffly stated "State your business here" That hand producing another black aura around his hand, "The world has caused my pain, and will pay for it's crimes" He would growl, that stare turned into a much more serious glare of sorts. Almost like a territorial animal.

Ari would hesitate to speak as she was frightened by the manner of this man. "We're here on official Serphenian business, Ari is looking for a man named Ferver," Draziel would state in a very business-like manner to the man. She didn't seem in the least bit afraid of him. "And as you seem more like a homeless psycho.... I believe we must not have found him"

"......You fool!" The man would bellow at her now sending that same blast used on the dragon at their forms. Draziel had thought he was merely bluffing them, and now was obviously afraid. A crimson orb would stop that attack dead in it's tracks however. A figure dressed in bizarre attire stood above the duo, His feet planted firmly on a tree branch.

"Enough!", Would reply this 6'2 man, His black vest had many pouches and seemed rather bizarre even in this area. He wore a pair of ashy gray pants with black and slightly darker gray splotches on them. These pants tucked into a pair of shiny black boots with steel plating the toes of them. "I've been hunting you this entire time, Ferver... I will stop you before you can ruin everything!" The figure would leap from the trees now producing a set of trigger fingers which aimed at Ferver . The duo would stare at these strange weapons, up until he began firing upon Ferver. Crimson beams of energy produced at each jerk of his thumb.

Ferver's form would spout a black liquid from it's wounds. The liquid coating his form and hardening into a living armor of sorts. A massive two-handed bastard sword held tightly by that right hand. Black wings jutting from his back as well as a scaly tail. Those crimson eyes glowing from within a helmet as he flew off cackling madly.

"Damn!" The bizarre man would growl as he holstered those 'firearms'. His back exposed to the two archers, so that they could note the massive firearm on his back. A set of full tang machetes his only other visable weapon. The fingers of course were still bizarre to them. This man seemed more like Ferver than the thing that flew away.

".... Um are you Mr. Darkblade sir?" Draziel would ask quietly now. Lightly tapping the man on the shoulder as he beat his head on the palm of his hand and continued to swear.

"Yes!" He would growl at her now as he stopped his routine for a moment and gave his name. "Name's Groton Darkblade" He would quickly shake her hand in a moment of slight comedy and commence to swearing again.

".... Darkblade?" Ari would say now heartbroken. "You mean Ferver is your father?" She would say those pale eyes forming tears at the corners of them.

".... .No" The man would laugh now at her question, and Ari would stop for a moment sighing in a moment of relief, it was then he continued. "He's my son"

".... bu... but" Ari would stammer before fainting on the ground of the forest.

"Please explain?" Draziel would state as she fanned the unconscious form of Ari now.

"Fine..... fine, I'm from the Darkblade clan.... " The man would say as he lit a cigarette. "According to our texts... that 'demon' inside of him is out to become the ruler of everything..... so I decided to go against my own plans to become the ruler of all and came here to stop him from doing it" ::A light rolling of his eyes issued to them:: '... that goofy king killed off most of us with that bomb, I just got launched a good bit away by it"

".... Right... well what's he gonna do next according to texts" Draziel would ask as Ari awoke.

"Ohh... that .... he's just going to ravage the lands" The man said nonchalantly.

"Great so you want to try to help us save this world?" Ari would say as she latched onto his form and Draziel. "Teleport us already!"

"... alright.... geez yah ought to be nicer to your future king" He would say as he teleported to the castle top of Seraphina. Ferver was atop the roof and tossed the corpse of Ash to the side. The entire area around the castle was a mere crater.

Ferver would snarl at the trio now. His dark form sniffing at them only to relax a little. "..... You're... me" He would point at the youth . "Only one can exist!" He would send a massive ball of dark magic at the youth incinerating his body on the spot. Leaving only the nonliving parts of him. those ashes of the man scattering in the wind, that heavy machine gun beneath all of those clothes.

Ari and Draziel would run over to the remains without hesitation. Picking up the massive weapon. Knowing it was their only chance to survive this. Draziel would grab the gun while Ari took out her own bow. Each emitting a war cry as they unleashed a barrage of arrows and bullets upon his form. Those arrows making sick thuds at each impact, the bullets tearing through his flesh like nothing, Ari's being surrounded by a white aura as she used white magic on the dark being.

Soon enough that massive form would shrink down and that armor would retract leaving behind the blue eyed form of Ferver. His body littered with crossbow bolts, and bullet wounds. It was a rather sad sight to see. The warrior had tried so had to keep himself under control, but ended up losing everything to himself.

Ari would hesitate a moment, and suddenly realize she could heal him if she acted fast enough. A few hushed whispers were made as she produced a white aura around her hands, and touched the bloody, mangled form of Ferver. Those wounds closing up after a few moments of fear.

"......Eh?" Ferver would murmur as he slowly woke up. Those pale blue eyes looking about the palace as he was back in his old room. He would attempt to move, but discover he had heavy bandaging on his body. He had apparently not healed up completely yet. Those blue eyes would gaze at a pair of sleeping forms sitting on a stool beside his bed. He would recognize Ari, but the other was a mystery. That stomach of his would begin to growl like a hungry puppy now. "Hey Ari!, M' starving..... why the hell am I back here.... s' not safe!"

Ari and Draziel would jump awake now both taking fighting positions, but quickly calming down. Ari would answer Ferver now with a smile on her face. "You are home stupid, and yes it is safe... we beat that bad old demon for you"

"....." Ferver would blink for a few moments before bellowing "I'm hungry!!"

".... you sure this is him Ari?" Draziel would whisper while staring questioningly at Ferver.

He would growl lightly and get up himself. Shoving a pillow right into the mouth of Draziel. ".... Yah lazy putz!" He would snarl at her as he went into the kitchen quarters.

"Yep" Ari would giggle as Draziel growled at him.

He then came back with a massive sandwich in his hands. Those blue eyes seeing the crater filled landscape outside "....so what happened?"

"You did!" Draziel would roar as she smacked him on the back of the head during a gulp of his water. "But we fixed everything... when we killed you it brought everyone back to life"

"...... Why you little!" Ferver would dive atop Draziel now and commence to swat at her face. His form still weak from the crossbow and the slaps more like hits from a pillow. "And why am I so friggin' tired" He would pant now

"Ohh I beat you up.... wasn't a problem at all" Draziel would say with a sneer as she pinned him down. Ari would simply watch with her jaw open as Draziel shoved the pillow into his mouth now and stood back up. "You fight like a baby"

"....... Oooo just wait till I get better" He would say as his right eye twitched. That slobbery pillow held in his right hand. "....... Woe" He would say in a semi-serious tone that was just too hilarious for the duo. Both of which doubled over with laughter.

"Alright that tears it!" He would say as the two leaned on each other for support. His hands clapping against the sides of their head and making them collide. However he regretted it afterwards due to the pain in his ribs. "... ouch!"

"Ok... so now what... the happy ending and everything right?" Draziel would state aloud. Ari and Ferver nodding lightly in agreement.

"...... One year" Ferver would murmur suddenly opening his eyes in shock "The Lorlei will be back!"

"What!?" Draziel and Ari would say in unison "How could that be?"

"....... It's on the scrolls.... the great demoness will have destroyed the great demons of the under world and will return the next year for the humans!" He would say in a sudden shivering of fear.

".... Are you ok?" Ari would ask with a bit of concern in her voice. He must be running a fever, she thought.

"No you've got to listen.... she's coming back and you've got to get out of here" He would say but would be shushed as a sleep spell was cast by Draziel.

"He always this spastic?" Draziel would ask as she felt his forehead for a fever, and found him to be normal.

"Spastic yes... but ranting... no" Ari would say as she scratched her head lightly. "Must be something he ate"

They both would stretch and yawn now, deciding to go ahead and call it a day. Leaving that massive firearm beside Ferver's bed for safe keeping.

The next morning they would have a rather rude awakening. The smell of brimstone wafting to their nostrils and bound by ropes at the castle's top. Their eyes would see a legion of orc's and undead servants. The leader of this group didn't look like the Lorelei, it looked much more angelic in nature. A set of four shimmering wings at her back and golden locks of curly hair going down to shoulder length. Those pale green eyes an obvious sign of the Lorelei. She had a sneer on her flawless face as she stood before them. Draped in a loose fitting excuse for a gown. Made out of a white fabric. Her feet bare but clean none-the-less, but where was Ferver?

A large number of the undead had amassed in the room of Ferver. Each one having a small dagger in their hand. They would all jump the bed and stab the mass that was within. Each one emitting a horrible shrieking laugh at each stab.

It was then the closet would be kicked open by a rather ticked off bad arse known as Ferver. He had heard all the commotion and hid before they made it to his room. As for those weapons. He had the machetes tucked neatly to each side of his waist and that gloved hand was extended, palm exposed, towards the crowd. "...... Alright!" He would growl as he unleashed a powerful blast of pure rage into them. Each one's form torn to shreds in it's wake

"Oh how sweet revenge tastes" The Lorelei would say as she drunk from a clear flask that had a crimson liquid in it. "And you fools believed I had perished..., HAH!, don't make me laugh.... besides death can give you wrinkles" She would say as she moved to Draziel. Stroking the side of her face gently. ".... Pity the pretty ones are too stupid to stay where they belong" A sudden rumble of air would echo through the castle top, and blue blood would be produced by the Lorelei's hand.

"Hey,.... forgetting someone?" Would come a gruff voice from atop a turret. Ferver would be the source. One trigger finger would be pointed at the lithe form of the Lorelei. "..... You get uglier after death don't cha'?"

"You obviously knew I'd be back... but did you figure out what I really am?" She would growl in reply to Ferver's remark. Her hand healing almost immediately, "I am holy now... you can't prevent the will of the god's... I told you before... it's the prophecy"

"Yeh well I'm not holy, M' far from it... and I think I can prove you wrong" Ferver would say with a purpose behind his words now. "So you want to test me again... or are you afraid of death?" ::A sharp cant of that head to the left and a rather loud pop would be emitted, those deep blue eyes locked onto her green oculars.

"I'm already dead thanks to you!" The Lorelei would below as she blindly rushed him. Her hands glowing with a light of pure energy which soon pulsed around her whole body. The initial power making a crater beneath her.

Ferver would perform a blast of black energy downward to vault himself over her form. Landing on top of her head with both boot clad feet. The full weight of this man placed at the downward pointing tips of his toes. A bone shattering crack heard as he leapt off of her head now landing with his back to her. "..... Had enough?"

The Lorelei would merely emit a series of grinding noises within her as he skull was reshaped back to it's normal outline. Her strategy was to now destroy the last survivor of the royal family just to get to Ferver. A series of glowing orbs thrown at the bound forms of Ari and Draziel.

"..... You coward!" He would bellow as he dove in the way of the blasts. His arms crossing in an X formation to take the blunt of the impact. His form wracked with pain from his wounds made earlier and the damage of the energy attacks.

The Lorelei would now rush him yet again. Knowing he wouldn't be able to stop her assault. That form making a circular white blur of motion around his form. Hands and feet lashing out randomly to strike his wounded areas.

"Ari... Draziel..... Don't let them find you ... no matter what...... find.... the orb!" Ferver would say almost being completely silenced by the speed of the punches. Ferver would then hurl a black orb at Draziel and Ari. Sending them to the southern wastelands, and leaving the threat of the Lorelei for the time being. The Lorelei knew she had won, the last Darkblade was defeated and she could do as she chose. She allowed him to live in his battered and twisted form. He was chained to a wall in the torture chambers beneath the castle. His blue eyes never did close. He always kept his focus on something that didn't seem to be there at all. His mind the only place he had to hide from all the pain. The only place he could express his support and hope for Draziel and Ari. The only place he could truly live.....


End file.
